


How dare you be cute

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Rivals (only from Minerva's side), Sapphic - freeform, Slice of Life, ftlgbtpride2020, kind of oblivious minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Lucy is the only other student in that class as good as her, so obviously Minerva despises her.
Relationships: (little mentions of) Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe & Minerva Orland
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 27
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	How dare you be cute

She despises Lucy Heartfilia so much.

Someone —Sting— may think that's an unfair opinion; they have only been in the same creative writing class for about three weeks and a half and haven't even spoken to each other beyond the usual ‘do you have a pen?’. What is there for Minerva to hate?

Well, it's mostly annoyance at her preppy voice and her girl-next-door vibe that has every guy in their class always offering help in a lame attempt to flirt, but also because Lucy is the only other person in their class whose work always receives praise from the teacher.

And if there is something she learned from her jerk of a father is that, if anyone is equal to you that means they are competition.

Minerva stares at the blonde sitting two rows away, she is listening intently to the lecture while absentmindedly nibbling on her pink nails. What a waste of nail polish, Minerva feels a bit of joy at finding those bad habits. Knowing that little miss ‘perfect & prim’ has a few glimpses of imperfection showing through the cracks of her façade.

She had seen her anxiously ripping apart a piece of napkin, tapping fingers on her table and biting on the cap of her water bottle. That last one had been amusing. Who would've thought a girl like her could be so fidgety?

* * *

"You little shit!" She slaps Sting on the shoulder as she watches a smiling pink-haired guy exit his house followed by Minerva’s least favorite classmate. When Sting said he wanted to invite Natsu to the movies she hadn't even thought this was his plan.

"I'm doing this for your own good! It's unhealthy to hate someone you don't even know. Natsu's friends with her and he says she's really nice." Ugh, of course he would think that.

Minerva unlocks the doors of her car for the other two to get inside and turns to whisper at Sting. "You're a traitor and have lost your stereo privileges," then she unplugs his phone from the aux cord.

The whole drive to the movie theatre was filled with the blonde boy making small chatter with Lucy, in a futile attempt to show her what a great girl she was.

It seemed this was an unlucky day for her because when they arrived the parking lot was full, which meant she would have to drive around and wait for someone to leave.

"Why don't we go buy the tickets and you can join us inside?" Natsu suggested. She nodded and stopped the car for a moment so they could get out. However, Sting wasn’t done bothering her.

"Hey, Lucy, why don't you stay and help Minerva look for a spot?" His grin made her want to punch him in the face.

"Sure!"

"No, no. I can do it on my own."

"Don't be silly! Actually, why don't you sit here?" He pats the co-pilot seat, "you'll see much better." 

To her dismay, the girl complies, awkwardly going through the space between seats. Minerva wants to keep arguing, a car behind her starts beeping and she has no other choice but to keep moving. A couple of minutes pass with Lucy humming and patting her lap along with the radio's music until she points to a place. They get to the theatre's lobby and there's no sign of their companions. Minerva even sends them a text, yet the only reply is to buy snacks.

"Do you like yellow skittles?" the blonde asks as they wait in line.

"Yes."

"And the purple ones?"

"Yes, why?" She hides the annoyance from her tone because she doesn't want her friend to lecture her about being rude.

"I want to buy skittles but I don't like those," she has one of those sequins bags that change colors and starts passing a hand through it, making it change from white to pastel pink. "Would you want them?" 

"I'm not in the mood for something sweet, why don't you tell the boys?" Lucy had a weird taste in snacks. By the time the guys returned from wherever they were, she had also bought a cup for soda and mixed Diet Coke with orange Fanta. It makes sense, then, why Natsu’s friends with her.

Halfway through the movie, though, Minerva did end up eating a few purple skittles.

* * *

A few weeks later, their teacher had the "fantastic" idea of making them share their homework with a classmate to help them revise it and the last person she would have chosen was the one who asked to partner with her. 

Minerva was so mad to find out how good Lucy's writing actually was and it seemed to be filled with as much oddity as her, yet it worked. She directed a side-glance at the humming blonde beside her, she might not like her but she definitely isn't enough of a jerk to tear down a very good work.

"I don't find anything wrong with it, seems pretty good," the girl beamed at her, and Minerva couldn't contain a scoff. "So what about mine? Is it garbage?" 

The blonde looked taken aback, "What? No. Yours is great! I think my only issue is that some characters feel a little underdeveloped, but that's cause the assignment was short and..." Minerva tuned out her ramblings and focused on how she'd started braiding and undoing the strings from her hoodie. 

This girl could not keep her hands still. She was always playing with strands of perfectly golden hair, especially her bangs, or twirling her pencil around in her fingers with a skill probably born out of years of practice.

"...ehh, Minerva?"

She blinked back to reality, "Sorry, can you repeat that?" Lucy looks unusually nervous.

"Would you like to have lunch before the next class?" this time she blinks with confusion. She shouldn't accept this offer; she shouldn't let Lucy closer. Although, maybe this could help her gain insight into her mind.

"Fine, but I pick the place."

They went to a café near campus. Minerva ordered just a chai latte since she wasn't hungry while Lucy asked for a big cup of something extremely sugary and a chocolate muffin. As they waited for their orders, she noticed the blonde once again occupying her hands on something, tracing the patterns of the metal table.

"...Why do you do that?"

She looked up at her with big, annoyingly innocent doe eyes, "Do what?"

"Fidgeting with your hands. You do it a lot."

"I don't know, I...I've always done it. It's like my body can't just stay still for long. Sorry if it bothers you," her expression made Minerva feel a bit guilty and she supressed an eye-roll. Why was this girl so damn adorable? Making her even a little sad was like yelling at a puppy.

"No, it's okay. Everyone has their quirks," that got Lucy to smile again and she had to fix her gaze somewhere else because she knew if she stared for too long she wouldn't be able to contain a scoff.

* * *

Sting had invited Lucy to his birthday party, yet at this point Minerva couldn't care less. The semester was almost over and, after a few group projects, she had to admit she'd grown soft for the blonde. She was still envious about her abilities and the fact that she would probably be getting the highest grade but at least Minerva could tolerate being around her without making a face every five minutes.

She learned something new at that party, Lucy could not dance if her life depended on it. Minerva firmly pressed her lips into a thin line to avoid laughing as she saw her and Natsu ridicule themselves in the middle of Sting's living room. When the song ended, Lucy stopped to check her phone. She had a class early the next day, so she wished a happy birthday to Sting one last time and walked up to Minerva to say goodbye.

Minerva picked up her purse and put on her jacket. It was already dark and they lived in the same dorm building, so leaving together was better. "Wait, let me drive you," Lucy seemed a little surprised but she didn't argue.

As she drove away from Sting's neighborhood, some 80's song started playing on the radio and Lucy began to sing along. The notes were way too high for her voice and her attempts to reach them made her sound like a teenage boy. Minerva tried her best to concentrate on the road and hide her smirk, but it was useless. When the blonde tried and failed to hit the chorus, Minerva threw her head back with a cackle, letting out a loud snort at the end.

Embarrassed by that last sound, she looked back through the windshield, hoping the other girl would ignore it.

She didn't. "Oh my gosh, your laugh is so cute!"

"You sing like a suffering cat," Minerva felt her face burning at the blonde’s giggles.

"Whatever, you just snorted like a piggy." Would it be mean to drop her off in the middle of the road? "Hey, you're always judging me with your eyes, I'm allowed to make fun of you too."

They stopped at a red light and Minerva turned to give her the best menacing glare she could muster, "Shut. Up." 

"Nope," Lucy responded with a playful smirk that she couldn’t take her eyes off of.

"I'm warning you," those infuriating lips painted bubblegum pink curled further upwards.

"What are you gonna do?" it was the way her eyebrow arched what made her snap. 

Minerva let go of the steering wheel with one hand and placed it on Lucy's nape, pulling her into a kiss. Her mouth was so sweet, almost like a spoonful of honey that she just wanted to drink until her mouth were incapable of tasting anything else. When they parted, the blonde's lipstick was smudged and Minerva found spark of pride at having turned her into a mess.

"You know how long I've waited for you to do that?" Lucy spoke out of breath and it brought her thoughts to a halt.

"...You have?" 

Lucy giggles, "You're cute, but pretty oblivious."

When they arrive at the dorms, instead of going their separate ways, they spend the night talking in Lucy's room.


End file.
